1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to keyboard apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved keyboard and key guide frame arrangement wherein the same is arranged to direct individuals to individual keys preventing double strike of the keys of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various assists in the use of a keyboard structure have been available in the prior art and have been exemplified in the use of Braille type assists such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,692 and 4,079,825.
Typically, with individuals in the process of learning or attempting to communicate by the use of the keyboard and wherein physical dexterity is limited, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a grid framework arranged in surrounding relationship to each key of the keyboard to prevent double strike and further assist in guiding an individual's fingers into communication with the individual keys of the keyboard structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.